Idol's Love
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Utau has always had some doubts about being an idol. She couldn't be normal. And most of all, she couldn't have a love life. Her brother complex was one story, but what happens when she thinks she has feelings for another guy? Will she continue as she is? Or will she begin a love life like any other high schooler? Rated T just to be safe... Kutau! R&R! One-shot!


**Hi! Okay so...first Kutau fanfiction and first one-shot...So...not the best work ever but I just had the idea so...R&R! Enjoy!**

**Idol's Love**

Utau's POV:

I stood at the station, waiting for him to arrive. We've been having ramen challenges more often now; he's won one more time than me. I'm gonna make it even today. I tried to ignore to looks people were giving me. I tried to blend in and ignore them, hoping he'd come soon. Oh wait, I haven't even mentioned his name yet. Wait, you know? Stalker. But anyways, it's Kukai. He's a friend. I can't say he's more than that. But yet again, I can't say I don't _want_ him to be more than that. It's more like, he _can't _be more than that. (Got that? Too bad, if you wanna listen to an idol's story, deal with it.) Being a famous singer is nice, you can move everyone with your songs and that stuff but, there's times when you just wish you could be a normal person. Like falling in love.

"Oui! Utau!"

I saw Kukai waving to me, walking his bike to the bike rack nearby.

I walked towards him and he grinned at me, "What were you doing? If you space out, a crazy fan could suddenly kidnap you." He teased.

I glared in response. "Whatever, let's go."

As we walked in, everyone stopped eating and stared at us. This doesn't happen often but, it does. I could hear everyone whispering rumors like…

"Hey! Isn't that Hoshina Utau!?"

"Who's that with her?"

"Utau-chan has a boyfriend!?"

Annoying. Geez. I walked faster and sat down. Immediately ordering two extra large bowls of ramen.

Kukai sat down and raised an eyebrow at me, "Sheesh, look who's in a bad mood."

"Me."

"How about we go somewhere else next time?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"And failing miserably."

I hated how cold I acted outside. I wanted to smile and thank Kukai but I couldn't. Maybe it was because there may be an article about _Hoshina Utau's New Boyfriend _or maybe it was because I never had friends. Like real friends. Sure I had some in elementary and middle school. But once my career started as a singer, it's like I was cut off from all the teenagers.

"Hey, Utau, you gonna eat that at all?"

I snapped out of my miserable thinking and smelled the delicious smell of ramen in front of me. I looked at Kukai's bowl and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"What? I'm finished." He said, totally calm.

"Cheater!"

"It was in front of you the whole time."

"Cheater!"

"…So are you gonna eat it?"

I picked up my chopsticks angrily and began eating the noodles super fast.

Kukai's POV:

Utau's different today. She's never spaced out so much before. And she's never been _that _angry to lose before. Even when I won last time and broke the tie. She always seemed so cold but I could see past her mask. It seemed as if the mask began to fall when she was released from Easter, but it slowly was put on again.

"Hey Utau," I asked as she finished the bowl, "Wanna go to the park? You free?"

"I guess."

"Then let's go, we can ride my bike."

Utau shrugged and we just left.

~At Park~

I parked my bike nearby and looked at Utau, then pointed at the bench.

"Sit."

Utau snorted, "I'm not your dog." But obeyed anyways.

"Now," I sat now down next to her, "What's on your mind?"

Utau gave me…a really sad, help-needing face.

"Utau…"

"An idol."

I waited for her to continue, since, well… "An idol" doesn't really tell me anything.

"Being an idol sucks."

Oh yeah, makes sense.

"Wait what!? Don't you love singing? Sharing you feelings with-"

"That's the only reason."

"What's bad?"

"I can't go to school like a normal teenager, no one in public treats me normally, and…and…you can't have a love life."

"I thought you got over Ikuto."

Utau's POV:

I wanted to punch that idiot right then and there. Some helped me get over my brother complex a looooooooong time ago.

"Stupid." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why am I stupid?" _He heard…Dang…_

I just let it out, "Do you think I still have my brother complex? No, I don't. And wouldn't you think I got over my complex because I fell for another guy?"

"…Who…?"

I felt like I was about to explode, "What other boy do I ever hang out with?

Kukai's POV (Sorry I'm switching so much!):

_What other boy…as far as I know, she doesn't hang out with anyone at all…_

"Uh…who?"

Utau facepalmed (it's pretty funny seeing celebrities doing that, you know?). She stepped towards me and…er…kissed me…Awkward silence. I was a bit disappointed that it was only on the cheeks but…eh. She stepped back and looked away from me, even though her blush could be seen a mile away.

"Does that give you an answer?" she muttered.

I grinned, "Sure does."

Utau's POV:

That felt good…I felt like a lot of feelings were let out. Finally. Maybe being a celebrity isn't so bad. I could still get a love life. Secretly.

"Hey so…"

I looked at Kukai, waiting for him to continue.

"Want to hang out next weekend…?"

I smiled a true smile I haven't smiled in such a long time, "Love too!"

**Okay~ Hope you guys liked it! It's sorta like the first Shugo Chara encore :P R&R! Oh and for you Amuto lovers (like me!) please check out my other story: The Interesting Thieving Incident!**


End file.
